Explanations
by WrighteousRighter
Summary: I'm back, and there's more I want to say in this fic.


Hello fellow readers, I am Wrighteous. That's right, Wrighteous is back. I have recovered from my traumatic loss of my friends, and I don't have any mental symptoms. So, I can safely say that I've recovered. However, I will be on severe hiatus this year.

-Sijil Pendidikan Malaysia

The Malaysian Certificate of Education, is a national examination taken by all fifth-form secondary school students in Malaysia. It is the equivalent to the General Certificate of Secondary Education (GCSE) in England, Wales and Northern Ireland; Nationals 4/5 in Scotland; and GCE Ordinary Level in the Commonwealth of Nations. It is the leaving examination of the eleventh grade of schooling. This year, I will be 17, so I'm taking this exam for hopes of getting a good job, so there's really small free time to write or progress any stories.

-Confusing stories

During my time of recovery, I had lots of stories thought out, but there's a problem: it was hard to discern how my stories were to you all. I mean, your reviews helped, but it was still not enough. I need someone to proofread my stories before I publish them. Yep, I need a beta reader. One that is mostly into RWBY, but can handle a lot of crossovers. Heck I probably need more than one beta reader. So if one were interested in reading and correcting something I made a mistake in, feel free to PM me.

-Rewrite

My stories were nice to you all, but I decided to rewrite a few, one being my popular story: RWBY reacts to Different Skills and Weapons. While it was popular (over 250 favs and follows), Guestinator (thanks for reading!) opened my eyes, and these were proof:

 **-The note person is kind of stupid or their world is way different from ours, which would result in these games/animes not being a thing and here is why.**

 **The world ending from not using alternate energy sources? So that means there are no solar panels that no one can use, which means no space debris as without that satellites wouldn't really be a thing at this point. A single state in the USA could power the entire country with relative easy.**

 **There are no fission (nuclear power) plants either for that person. We could easily, barring money, build enough of them at this time to power everything. Yet they don't seem to have that at all.**

 **There are also no hydroelectric power plants. We could technically fill the costs with them which would generate electricity via the waves. There would also be spots like the Hoover Dam.**

 **Then there are no wind turbines either it seems. Which you know can just fill wherever there is wind.**

 **Turbine based powers don't exist either as you could shine polished mirrors onto water which would cause steam, which spins the turbines to create electricity.**

 **This means there are also no coal based power plants as if no turbine based power plants exists they can't either.**

 **So the question becomes... How does television or anything that runs on electricity work on that person's world if no electricity seems to exist there?**

 **See gigantic plot holes like that happen when someone rambles on about things they know nothing about. And when you consider this person sent such things to Another Universe, not dimension as dimensions exist in a universe, you are left wondering how stupid the entire thing actually is.**

 **Sure this is a crack story about anime characters watching other such things but still... Some actually planning into how it all came about would have been nice.**

 **-"Reads the Oh My Oum part"**

 **I wonder if up in anime heaven he feels uncomfortable with how people seem to have deified him with this. You don't so no other deceased creator of shows having such things done in fanfiction.**

 **It is a meme pretty much, and probably at this point highly insulting to some people. Also it is just creepy on a level... More so as we know there are two gods in RWBY and no others. Adding him in retracts from the very thing he created, which is as I said a bit insulting in a way.**

 **-In the previous chapter forgot to say this, the caps? Not needed. You wouldn't write a book like that to be published, you wouldn't give your teacher a report with writing like that and you wouldn't hand in anything to a employer that did that either. You also wouldn't write anything official, be it legal or otherwise, with caps like that.**

 **It is just a bad writing habit I hope you break. There exists a exclamation point for this very reason. Just look at this! See! It lets the readers not be jerked out of reading because of suddenly large letter all boxed together!**

 **Don't get why people tend to not comment on that despite it being a very real problem that happens all the time in fanfictions.**

Not just that too, there's still some flaws:

Intro has been overused too much. Planning for a new intro. Some guests say, and I quote why why: "why always the forking energy that energy this, please make a different problem like alien invader, the sun blowup or nuclear war, why always fossil fuel/energy that you blame? It would require all of our fossil fuel resources "burn at once" to do it and it's nearly imposible and you know why, hah..."

Probably a new cast. Got to get rid of members like Fox and Yatsu, but add new ones like Qrow and Winter.

Some of the chapters are really short, mostly DBFZ 4 and 5

I accidentally added a ship I had little knowledge of. A guest said this: "Yeah i couldn't stomach anymore after this. **Ruby is fucking 15. And your shipping her with a fucking robot.** A walking dildo some would say. Wtf is wrong with you? Are u a pedo? There's innocent shipping and them there's French gay sex. You're what the cancer of fandoms is made of. Also zero creativity. More than half of it was dbz bios and you even got some of that wrong. An easy one would be bog and after they're all universe busters well the two saiyans and gods at least. But that's a moot point." Some of you think he's ranting or spouting nonsense, but only one held true to its words. I didn't mean this fic to be some sort of ship fic. In the rewrite, I'll still include ships, but subtly, not announce it full out blown.

Some extras didn't fit well. (So…sorry about that, derrick, no 'We Were Angels') The extras will now be only my opinion.

Parts of the stories had problems. GoldenFire 215 in a PM: "Just this little question, why are you making the mythology of earth be part of the world of rwby? ... that's so lame and stupid at the same time buddy, so i request you to not do it again since you already make explanations about the characters of other series and you don't really have to explain everything you just have to say something like 'from a country' or something like that. the world of remnant is not complex as earth, so the many lenguages and religions does not suit in that world, also you have noted that they are maybe some characters from mythology who are similar to the cast of rwby, those are the reasons to why i'm telling you to not make the mythology of earth be part of the world of rwby." So, I will put Earth's history, not Remnant's.

I'm probably planning to rewrite the Detroit story too, but I need to weigh that on my mind first.

-Writer's block and more stories

Like every writer experienced, writer's block is a real pain. I get stuck during a story, or I just have no motivation to continue. But during that brief period, I shift to writing other stories. That's right, like I said while I was recovering, I thought out some stories and wrote some. They were still incomplete, but I will release the ideas in a fic.

In all these four reasons, I might not write this year, but I will be on the site. I thank many Guests, MartyrFan, Lone Rebel, VirtualGuildKnight, WarWithoutEnd, The Beast-King Beyond The Wall, Grimm Knight, Midnight49, deadakraim, ChildoftheMultiverse, Taiski, Yano Uzumaki, the boltguard, Esteban, Tonio Panota, Gamelover41592, EnigmaWriter21, Remzal Von Enili, GXY-2013, Sanghyperios, ZeroXheroic, Akashi1412 and darkpit65 for their condolences and sympathy. You all let me take my time to recover, and for that I thank you all. This might be the first message of 2019, but who knows it may be the last.


End file.
